Chirstmas Buu Two
by Genesis Inferno
Summary: Buu need a wife....huh? Please R
1. Buu Christmas Hell all over again

The Christmas BUU Two!

Chapter 1 Here we go again!

December 23, 2002

North pole: 

Kid Buu woke up to a new day "nappy time was good" looks at the calendar…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  

"Christmas time again!"

Inside Buu tummy: 

Santa: HO HAA HO HAA …. I mean HO HO HO

White Buu Cell: get back to work ugly!

The Mall it's a peaceful place until the Date of December comes in other wards welcome to hell.

Last yeah Vegeta and Shadow did shopping this year

Vegito and Shadic are shopping

Vegeta+Goku= Vegito

Shadow+Sonic= Shadic (Long story coming soon in the hell Shenlong Saga)

Shadic looks at list of good things for this year Christmas.

"Vegito how are we going to get a Computer at?" ask Shadic 

"At a Computer store you idiot!" Vegito answered.

"oh"

Shadic yawns as both Fusion warriors enter Best Buy home of Computers and their Drug Dealing Best Buy Man.

Entering the place, they gone to the Computer compartment area. There they meet a worker there who was fat and a voice of a Scouts men.

Fat guy: Can I ummm help you. (looked down at Shadic) "you look like a baby"

Shadic: no I don't 

Fat Guy: HO HA HO HA yes you do

Shadic: no I'm not!

Fat Guy: what ever…

Vegito just mumbled to him self "baka"

Fat Guy: what are you here fore anyway?

Vegito: need a New Computer and Sony X Box mister.

Fat Guy: lets make a deal I give you what you wanted for free if give me the baby. (points to Shadic licking his chops) 

Shadic sweatdrop and looked at vegito

Vegito: a deal

Shadic: WHAT?

Fat Guy: YAYYYY!

A ghost pops in saying "I will Kid nap Jay Leno and then take over the World! HO HA HO HA"!

Gets Crush by 16 Ton weight.

North pole:  

Buu enters his workshop seeing the Elves Playing Shenmue 2 For X Box 

Buu: Guys.

(Still playing Games)

Buu: Guys!

(still Playing)

Buu: GUYS! (Steam comes out of Head)

(Elves Stops playing)

Elve1: what

Elve2: is

Elve3: You

Elvis: want… Thank you very much (Starts Dancing)

Buu: How the Toys and the candy Doing?

Elve1: I don't  know that Chao over there. What his name umm oh Super Sonic Chao doing it.

Here's A KABOOM in the background a Chao runs out doing a little girl Scream as a Chao Killer with a Flame Thrower after it

CK: HAHAHAHA

Chao: (little Girl Scream)  

 Buu puts his hand over his head.

Back at Best Buy:

The best buy guy tries to give drugs too some bum

Shadic runs him over Screaming like a little girl and The Fat guy kill him stepping on him saying

"Come back here little Baby man HO HA HO HA!"

Vegito walks out with the bags just to find out his car got taken away by a Repo Man

Repo: YAYYYYYYYY Got car (Drives off)

Vegito: @$$%# !

Back at the North Pole: 

Buu: where is my cake?

(tumbleweed goes by)

Then  a Chao with a letter came in. Gives it to The Christmas Buu.

Buu: what's this?

 Chao: It's a… ( gets his head cut off by a Chao Killer)

CK: YAYYYYY (Runs off)

Buu reads letter its said

"A Christmas Buu need a wife (Miss Buu)

Buu: (FALLS OVER)

   To be Continue


	2. right

Christmas Buu 2 ….Right

Buu was Angry. 

(throws a Elf out the window)

well Very Angry.

Buu: How I'm I going to get a wife? I am too ugly!

Then comes a Chao with his arm bandage

Chao: you can go on Blind date.com.

(Gets shot)

Chaokiller is driving a tank and other Chao are running for there life

CK: No body wants to play with me… HO HA HO HA!

Buu: ok (runs to a Computer)

Meanwhile:

Shadic: (Little Girl Scream) 

Shadic running from the Fat Guy who works at Best Buy.

Fat Guy: Come back here baby get in my Belly!

Vegito sits down on a bench watching this and very angry that the car got taken by Repo Man.

Elsewhere:

The Repo man drinking Magic Kool-Aid and listening to Howard Stern while driving Vegito Car

Repo Man: HO HA HO HA HO……..(falls into a Plot Hole)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Back to Shadic and Fat Guy:

Shadic: hey look its Britney Spears! 

Fat Guy: huh? (looks where he was pointing)

Gets kicked in the Balls

Fat Guy: OHHHHHHH RIGHT IN THE MOMMY DADDY BUTTON (Falls over into a Plot Hole)

Shadic: huh?

Vegito: lets go home

North Pole:

Buu looking on the Computer, to find a Perfect wife.

Buu: lets see porno toys Video games Anime….HERE IT IS Blind Dates.com! 

Chat Room:

Holiday Buu enter Chat Room 

**Holiday Buu: **Hello HEEEELLLOOOO!

Holiday Buu: Any Body here? Shannara Goddess Enters Chat 

 **Shannara: **Hello

**Holiday Buu: **hi

**Shannara: **who are you?

**Holiday Buu: **I'm the Christmas Buu

**Shannara: **yeah and I am the Easter Bunnie!

**Holiday Buu:** Really I am. A elf tell me I needed a wife and a Chao tell me to Come here for help.

**Shannara: **……Right!

**Holiday Buu: **(sweat drop)

Later:

**Shannara: **Find I be your wife!

**Holiday Buu: **YAYYYYYYYY!

**Shannara: **I am doing this cause your Pink and you have Digital Cable!

**Holiday Buu:** *smile

**Holiday Buu: **Good meet me at the all you can eat burger Shop ok?

**Shannara: **ok Bye.****

Shannara exit Chat Room 

Holiday Buu jumps around like a crazy Monkey HO HA HO HA 

Holiday Buu exit Chat 

To be Continue


End file.
